A Family Torn Apart
by Hiway202
Summary: A story about Gene and Louise and what they did and what happens when their family finds out. Contains incest. It's not over the top though. This isn't just an incest story. It's rated T, not M. This is a story about what happens next. Inspired by a story in the Bob's Burgers category (mentioned inside) and by real life events.
1. Chapter 1

**This is inspired by the Bob's Burgers FanFic Some Things Just Happen by Darksideofstorytelling. It is also inspired by true events.**

 **This is more than just an incest story. This tells the story about a brother and sister and what they did and what happens to their family when they find out. And the incest isn't over the top either. This is rated T guys, not M.**

 **Anyways, I think that's all I have to say. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

It all started when I was five and Gene was seven.

We were at our grandparents house. It was night time and Gene, Tina, and I were sleeping down in the basement. Tina was nine, but then again, that's not important.

It was Christmas Eve. We were spending Christmas at our grandparents this year. Our parents were upstairs in a guest bedroom.

Tina was fast asleep. Gene was next to me and he and I both couldn't sleep. We were whispering to each other, having a great conversation, when suddenly:

"I'm bored," Gene whispers.

"Me too," I mumble.

"Hey, I have an idea. Want to play a game?" he asks.

"Sure," I tell him.

"It's called, Family," he says. He picks up his stuffed animal. "This is our baby."

"Okay," I say. I pick up my Kuchi Kopi. "This could be our other baby."

"That's not that realistic," he tells me.

"Well, neither is your stuffed bear," I reply to him.

"Okay, I guess your right. We'll have two kids, Kuchi Kopi and Ken."

"Where'd you get the name Ken?"

"It's my friend's name. He's twenty and albino."

"Um, okay," I respond.

So, Gene and I quietly played Family for a while, careful not to wake up our older sister. Kuchi Kopi was our five year old daughter and Ken was three. Family was a lot of fun. Not exactly my type of game, but at least I was hanging out with Gene. He was my favorite out of my siblings, but don't tell Tina, Tina doesn't need to know that.

After we've been playing for about a half hour, Gene's hand bumps my hand.

"Sorry," he says. I see him look down at the ground. He's trying not to blush.

"Sorry," I mumble, but all I can do is stare at him. Why is he going to blush? I'm just his sister after all, and I'm not that cute. Okay, I guess I'm a little cute, but I'm more on the adorable side, not the hot side. So why is he blushing?

The game is paused. A minute goes by before I finally ask: "So, are we just going to sit here, or are we going to play Family?"

"Sorry," he says, yet again, and he looks up at me, avoiding eye contact.

"Gene, you're acting really weird," I tell him.

"Sorry, it's just, I know I shouldn't be thinking this way, but I like you," he says.

"Yeah, I like you too. You're my brother. I'm supposed to like you."

"No, I mean, I like," he pauses, "like you," he says.

"What do you mean," I ask, with a nervous laugh.

"I mean, you know how, like, people feel a feeling about each other and they know that they, like, like someone? That's how I feel."

"You mean you like me?"

"See, I knew you wouldn't understand. I shouldn't have told you."

"What do you mean?" I ask him, a little laugh escaping me.

"Well, now we're going to ruin our brother and sister relationship. And I really don't want to-"

"Gene- Gene, listen to me. I like you, too and-"

And with that, Gene kisses me. Just like that. My five year old mind doesn't know what to think. My seven year old brother just kissed me. It sounded so bad. Almost illegal. But I couldn't help but like it. I felt loved. I felt like I loved him.

He ends the kiss and stares down at the floor.

"Sorry," he says. He twists Ken, his teddy bear in his hand. I fiddle with my Kuchi Kopi. We don't talk for a few minutes. Then finally Gene says, "So, uh, I'm gonna go to bed-"

"Wait! You don't think we should talk about this?" I yell, forgetting for a second that Tina is asleep right next to me.

"Talk about what?" he asks dumbly.

"About the fact that you just kissed me-"

"Louise, sh-h!" he shushes me, scared that our parents, or even Tina are going to hear about the dreadful thing we just did.

"I don't care!" I yell, and Tina mumbles something in her sleep. Gene and I both look over at her, praying that she doesn't wake up.

"I'm sorry, Louise. This was a mistake. I shouldn't have-"

"If you didn't like me then why did you do that?"

"I do. I do like you. But as a sister. Because you are my sister."

"But, you said that you like, like me and-"

"I didn't mean it. I take it back."

"You take it back?" I ask in disgust.

"I'm sorry Louise-"

"No!" I yell-whisper. "Let's kiss right now!"

"Louise-"

"Now!"

And then I kiss him.

For all it's worth, it was a great kiss. And Gene doesn't even pull away. Well, maybe that was because I have my hand behind his head and was holding it in place so he wouldn't budge. I may be five, but I'm a strong girl. And Gene, eh, not so much. Strong, that is.

Once I finish the kiss and I pull away, Gene looks stunned.

"That was-"

"Good night," I say to him with a smile and lie down, turning my back to him, curled up in my Kuchi Kopi sleeping bag.

"Louise."

I don't answer.

"Louise."

I still continue to ignore him.

"Louise. Louise. Louise. Louise. Louise. Louise. Louise. Louise. Louise. LOUISE. LOUISE!" he shouts.

"What?" I snap at him. I don't turn around.

He waits.

"What?" I ask, somewhat nicer, turning around to look at him, and when I do he pecks me. With a kiss. On my lips.

Just a peck, though, nothing obscene. Then, he looks at me and says, "Good night," and turns his back to me, curling up in his robot sleeping bag.

"Gene," I tell him, "you're just coping me."

"Exactally!" he says. "It's the present and I'm going to get the present."

"What does that even mean?" I ask him.

"Tomorrow. Christmas. Tomorrow is Christmas."

I look at him, expecting more of an answer.

"I'm going to get a present tomorrow because it's Christmas," he states as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That is the stupidest thing in the world. You need to work on your comebacks."

"It's my comeback, and I like it!"

"It's my pigtail, and I like it," I say.

"It's my ponytail, and I like it," he says.

"That's the actual line from the book," I tell him.

"We were quoting a book?"

"No. We were trying not to quote a book and quoting a book at the same time."

"Robert Munch is a stupid writer anyway," he says.

"He is not, and if you knew what we were talking about the whole time, then why were you acting like you didn't know?"

"What were we talking about?"

"Gene!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, sheesh!"

We sit there in some more silence. Silence is becoming a common thing that night. Finally, Gene says, "This is stupid, I'm going to bed."

"Me too," I say.

"Night," he says. And we both curl up underneath our sleeping bags.

But I can't help feeling a little hurt.

Gene thought this was stupid.

But did I?

* * *

 **So... What did you think? I thought it was a little out of character, but I don't know. Review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long wait! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Gene yells at the top of his lungs.

It's five in the morning, the only day anyone in our family will get out of bed early.

Well, Daddy still doesn't like getting up early, but he puts up with it, because maybe he'll get a new a new spatula or apron or something.

Tina rubs her eyes, before climbing out of bed and putting on her glasses. I adjust my bunny ears on my head and climb out of my sleeping bag as well.

"Come on. Maybe if we hurry we'll get to open our presents before Grandma and Grandpa wake up," I say. I run upstairs, out of the basement and into the living room, Tina and Gene trailing behind me.

We are the first ones awake. And the Christmas tree has tons of presents underneath it. I run to the tree and look for one that is the perfect size to be a doll who's head comes off and it's a knife. I find nothing.

I'm actually surprised there are this many presents under the tree. Usually we only get one or two presents. But today there are about six or so for each of us. Some kids would say that wasn't a lot, but it was for us, so we were excited.

"Last one to open their presents is Tina!" I say, and Gene and I run over as fast as we can to our presents and start ripping the paper off of one.

"What? Oh," Tina says as she suddenly understands what I said and she walks over and starts to unwrap one of her presents, too.

I almost have all the paper off of one of mine. It's in a box, so I don't know what it is. Suddenly our parents come downstairs. Daddy is yawning and Mom is excited.

"Wait, wait," she says, "let me get my camera."

"Kids," Daddy says, after he finishes his yawn, "we have to wait for Grandma and Grandpa."

He only said that because he knew it was what Mom was going to say next.

And he was right.

"Yeah, wait for my mom and dad. And while we wait we can have cookies." She grabs a cookie off of the table. "Yum, sugary."

 _"Nooooooo,"_ I moan and Gene says, "I like cookies, but not the sugary kind."

"Then what kind do you like, Gene?" Daddy asks.

"The spicy kind! Yum!" And he licks his lips and goes, _Hmm_ , but I know that is one hundred percent not true because Gene will eat anything, especially sugary things.

I breathe out a sigh of frustration. "But, Daddy. We have to open the presents." And I don't know what to say next because I know that arguing is pointless, but I argue anyway. "And I need to see what's in this box. I asked Santa for only one thing this year and I better get it!"

Daddy shakes his head.

"I don't think you got what you wanted, Louise," Gene says.

I turn to face him. "Why?" I ask.

He pulls out a pair of underwear from the box he was opening. The box is the same size as mine.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I yell struggling to unwrap the gift. It's not what I wanted, but it is something cool. It's a box completely full of jawbreakers.

"Gene, those didn't come out of that box," Daddy says.

Gene smiles. "Nope, they came out of my personal stash."

"Gene, don't scare me like that!" I say and I slap him. Daddy pretends not to see.

"Wait," Tina says. "How did you know that Gene's underwear didn't come out of that box?"

"Yeah," I say. "Santa wrapped those presents."

"And his elves made them, too," adds Gene.

Daddy looks caught. We wait for an answer but we don't get one because Grandma and Grandpa walk downstairs.

"Merry Christmas, kids," Grandma says and Grandpa goes into the kitchen to make coffee.

"Yeah, it's Christmas," I say. "Can we open our presents now?"

Mom exits the kitchen with some wine. Breakfast wine, she calls it. I totally forgot that she was in the kitchen.

"But you already opened one of your presents, Louise," Tina tells me, pointing at the jawbreakers.

"And I didn't get a picture," my mom says.

Gene gasps. "No picture? This is madness!"

"I just want to open presents. I could care less about stupid pictures," I tell my mom.

"I like pictures," she says.

"Daddy doesn't take pictures." I say, pulling the Daddy card.

"And so Mommy can't take pictures?" she asks, offended.

"I don't call you Mommy," I tell her, avoiding her question, not quite sure how to answer it.

"Oh, but you call your father, Daddy."

"Yeah, well, he's my dad and I can call him Daddy if I want to," I tell her. "And," I say.

"Uh, oh," Gene, Tina, and Daddy mumble. Grandma just looks shocked that her daughter is letting _her_ daughter talk to her like that.

"I don't have to wait for you or anybody else to open my presents! I'll open them whenever I want, _Mom_!" And then I rip the paper off of another present. It's a stapler.

Fun.

"Well, daughter, I don't need to call you by your name either! And I don't have to give you any of Santa's presents. I can take them all back!"

"First off," I say, "calling you Mommy isn't calling you by your name. Your name is Linda! Second, I don't need any of these presents! I can do fine by myself!"

"Hmph!" _Linda_ says.

"I wouldn't do that, Louise," Gene says.

"Why not?" I practically yell at him, still partially mad about what he said last night and what he did today with his underwear, but mostly mad at my mom.

"You have a lot of jaw breakers that I was hoping we could share."

I think about that for a second. Then I grumble. "Grr! This isn't over!"

"I think it is," Mom says, and storms to the guest bedroom upstairs.

We all stare at the stairs my mom disappeared up. There is a moment of silence. Then Daddy says, "Louise, I want you to go up there and apologize to your mother."

"No," I tell him.

"Louise," he warns.

"Daddy," I warn back.

"Go apologize."

"No," I say even firmer.

Then I rip off the wrapping of another one of my presents. A diary.

"What am I supposed to use a diary for?" I ask out loud to no one, because Santa's the one who got it for me and he can't hear me. Well, I guess he can because he watches you all the time. But it's not like he's going to come down and fix it.

"Ask your mother," my dad says.

"Why would I do that?" I ask him.

"Yeah, why? Isn't Santa the one who got her the gift?" Tina asks.

Daddy looks caught yet again. I don't understand that look. But this time there are no interruptions so we should get our answer.

"Well...uh...Santa works at the North Pole and he takes lists from you kids, but...he; Santa, also takes lists from parents of the kids too and those lists are what the parents think their kids want. And so your mom wanted to tell Santa to get you a diary...because writing is good for you." Daddy finishes his speech and looks to see our reactions.

Gene smiles. "I get it!" he says.

I'm still suspicious. "How did you know what was in our presents?"

"Well, that's because Santa e-mails parents a list of what he got for their kids."

"Wait- Don't the elves make the toys?" Gene asks.

"Yeah, right," Daddy says. "Santa e-mails the parents a list of what he had his elves make for their kids. And the parents approve it."

"Wait-" Gene interrupts again. "Santa can just have his elves make more toys right before Christmas?"

Daddy laughs. "Well, of course, Gene. Santa's elves are magic. They can make toys like that." Daddy leaves out the snap because he's Daddy and Gene interrupts him again:

"You forgot the snap, Dad," Gene says, and adds a snap.

Daddy breathes out a breath that is his laugh. "Thanks, Gene. Anyway, that's how I knew what was inside your presents."

"But I don't want a diary," I tell Daddy.

"I *heh* tried to tell your mother that. She didn't listen."

"I don't like writing," I say. "Especially not my feelings."

"I like writing my feelings," Tina says. "And fan fiction."

"Merry Christmas, then, Tina," I say, handing her the pink diary.

"Thanks, Louise."

"Don't mention it," I say.

"Hey, I want a present from you, too," Gene whines, so I hand him one of my jawbreakers.

"Yum!" he says, but it's more of a groan/moan.

He unwraps his next present. It's a Santa costume.

"Here, Louise, you can have it."

"Cool!" I say, and grab it from his hands. "I'll get some teddy bear stuffing, like from Build a Bear Workshop or something and go sit at the mall and start my own Santa's Workshop! Everyone will want to sit with Santa at the months he is not there! I'll be rich! Next Christmas is on me!"

"Lucky! I want it back!" Gene says.

"No take backs," I tell him.

"Darn it."

"But you can have a turn some day," I say when I see how disappointed he looks.

He beams. "I'll practice my Santa laugh. Ho ho ho ha ha," he says in a really freaky voice. Like, not scary, just un-Santa Claus like.

I ignore him and open my forth present. It's a coloring book.

"A coloring book?" I ask.

"For coloring," Gene says with a, "hmm."

"Of Disney Princesses," Tina says. "You can color Ariel, Jasmine,"

"SLEEPING BEAUTY!" Gene shouts and I almost laugh, but I hold my face.

"Belle," Tina says.

"I know," Gene says. "Let's draw ding-dongs on them!"

"Yes!" I shout.

"And ding-dongs on their ding-dongs," he adds.

"How erotic," says Tina who had been just getting into writing erotic fan fictions. And friend fictions. I hope she doesn't write erotic family fictions because that would be gross.

But that just reminds me of Gene and me last night. Not necessarily erotic, I don't think, but so close.

And it didn't mean anything to him.

"Tina," Daddy says, scolding Tina. He probably should have scolded Gene, too, but Tina was the last one to do something wrong.

Not that writing erotic fan fictions is wrong, but Daddy just wanted to make sure he was a good parent.

"Hey, Daddy?" I ask.

"Yes, Louise?"

"If you and mom get to write lists to Santa too, and approve what he gets for us, why don't you have Santa get us cooler stuff?"

"Because, Louise, your mother is in charge of all the Santa stuff. She approves everything."

"Why would you let mom be in charge of all that stuff?" Gene asks.

"Yeah. She has no sense in taste," I say.

"Your mother can hear you, you know," Mom yells from upstairs and then storms downstairs. "And I'm not that happy that you kids don't like what I picked out for you."

"Whoa, mom, don't say that," I say. "I like the jawbreakers. And Gene has a really cool Santa suit that he gave me. And I gave Tina a really neat diary. And we can color some pretty erotic pictures in the coloring book I got. And the stapler...can be used for something I guess."

"Do you really think so?" Mom asks.

"Of course," I say which isn't really a lie.

"Aw, give Mommy a hug." And I do. And Gene joins in because he's Gene (did I use that line already with someone, I can't remember), and Tina joins in too. Then Mom says, "Come on, Bobby, family group hug." And so Daddy says, "What the heck," and joins the fun. Then mom says, "Mom, Dad, join the party," and we all break away from the hug saying, "Nope," and, "I'm good."

"But I love Grandma and Grandpa," says Tina. I give her a pat on the back.

"Mom," I say, stepping forward to my mom. "I'm really sorry about everything. I really love you, and so, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I love you..." And then I mumble the last word, "Mommy."

Mom gives me a big hug. "I love you, too, Louise."

I pull away after a few seconds. "Now don't think I'm going to call you Mommy. That was a one time thing."

"Aw," she says, but she smiles and pulls me in for another hug.

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 **Guest (guest) -** ಠ_ಠ - **Yep, I agree. :P**

 **Guest (guest) -** What the fuck - **Thanks! Just remember, don't like, don't read. But this is more than an insect story as this chapter probably showed.**

 **Tbh (guest) -** Kinda weird, but other then that I guess its okay Curious af tho - **Thanks!**

* * *

 **Thanks to the people that are following and favoriting. And to the reviewers!**

 **I remembered in the episode Crape Museum that Bob said Louise called him Daddy until she was eight so she's five now and that's why she's calling him Daddy.**

 **I hope this is all in character...for as much as it can be. I started watching this show when season 5 ended so I have seen all the episodes aired so far of season 6, I have seasons 1,2, and 3 on DVD, I've seen all of season 4 on Adult Swim and I've seen half of season 5 on FOX. So I haven't seen all the episodes. And I suck at writing funny stuff. So I hope it's all right.**

 **Anyways, review!**


End file.
